Entrelinhas
by H. Mo
Summary: [cap 1: o Pérola representara o Jack mais prezara em vida, e infelizmente o que nós mais prezamos é o que mais tememos perder.] uma série de vinhetas baseadas nos filmes I e II suposições sobre o III.


♠ **E N T R E L I N H A S**

uma fanfic de **Piratas do Caribe**.  
por **hollymoon**. potc © disney.

nota: **uma série de vinhetas entre o filme I e o II. e hipóteses no filme III.  
**a fanfic é totalmente baseada em suposições, e espero que ela não seja totalmente desmentida quando o terceiro filme for lançado.  
o título é porque eu não tinha nada melhor, e porque eu tive que realmente ler nas entrelinhas dos filmes... :D

•

•

░ ▒ ▓ ████████████████████████████████████████

**I. no Baú da Morte.**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

Jack ouviu uma vez, saindo da boca da última criatura da qual ele gostaria de lembrar agora, que "_o que um homem está disposto a arriscar — ou não — é a verdadeira medida de sua alma_". É extremamente estranho, para Jack, o fato de que a única coisa que o enaltece dadas as presentes circunstâncias, tenha vindo exatamente do homem que o pusera nessa situação _tão _inconveniente. Não apenas estranho, mas também espantosamente irônico.

Apesar disso, Jack encontra-se forçado a concordar com Davy Jones. Ele mesmo já admitira, há tanto tempo atrás, admirar um homem capaz de fazer tudo o necessário para alcançar seus objetivos — ele _é_ um pirata, afinal de contas. E é aí que ainda paira a pontinha de ironia que o assombra. Jack não foi _capaz_ de fazê-lo, não foi capaz de abandonar todas as coisas que estimava em razão do risco. Elizabeth sim. E ambos sofreram as conseqüências por isso.

O fato é que Lizzie sempre sentiria o peso da deslealdade, Jack sabia disso. Tanto quanto ele agora sentia a mágoa da traição. Jack recorda-se do pernoite de ambos na ilha deserta, a grande fogueira, a cantoria e o rum. Ah, o rum. E as conversas embriagadas. O coração transbordando incoerências, desenrolando planos e sonhos, e Jack fantasiava, _aonde quer que queiramos ir, nós iremos. É o que um navio representa, sabe. Não são só leme e um deque e velas — isso é o que um navio_ precisa_. Mas, o que um navio_ é_? O que o Pérola realmente é? _

Jack lembra-se de ter pausado, antes de realmente dar a resposta, e dar uma boa olhada em Elizabeth. Seus olhos estavam atentos, arregalados, e de repente Jack se deu conta de que ela aceitaria qualquer coisa que dissesse. _Esperança. Ousadia. Aventuras._ Qualquer dessas serviria, caso Jack não soubesse exatamente o que dizer. Mas, ah, se ele _sabia_. Porque o Pérola representara o Jack mais prezara em vida, e infelizmente o que nós mais prezamos é o que mais tememos perder.

_Liberdade_, ele disse, e a reação de Elizabeth foi digna de revimento. Toda a máscara de arrogância e insolência parecia ter sido posta de lado, para dar lugar a uma genuína reação de pena — ou talvez fosse meramente identificação; Jack sempre soube, em seu íntimo, que ele e Elizabeth nunca foram tão diferentes assim ("_uma palavra, querida; curiosidade — você anseia por liberdade_"), pelo contrário, extremamente parecidos.

_Jack... deve ser realmente terrível pra você ficar preso nessa ilha_, foi a resposta de Elizabeth. Jack lembra-se de ter sorrido em compreensão. Não, essa era uma coisa que aparentemente nem Lizzie nem Jones entenderam. Estar preso e ser livre não eram e não são, de modo nenhum, opostos antagônicos. O contrário de ser livre não é _não _ter lugar nenhum para ir. É ter algum lugar e não poder alcançá-lo. Bem, Jack possuía inúmeros lugares em mente, e inúmeras coisas a fazer antes de _efetivamente _não ter mais nada a dizer ou a arriscar.

Então por enquanto ele resistia, confiando, como sempre, mais na burrice dos outros do que em sua própria esperteza, sabendo que as coisas se ajeitariam no final. Ele arriscara tudo, afinal, voluntariamente ou não. Agora era uma questão de tempo até o destino dar o troco.

E, sinceramente, pela primeira vez ele estaria ansioso por recebê-lo.

•

░ ▒ ▓ ████████████████████████████████████████

•

**notas finais**: o que é o Baú da Morte, afinal? é onde os prisioneiros de Davy Jones passam toda a eternidade, revivendo o seu maior medo. bom, provavelmente o maior medo do Jack não é _só_ isso, ficar preso em algum lugar só pensando, mas para mim, o maior medo é perder a coisa mais importante para nós. e o que Jack mais estima, como foi deixado bem claro ao longo dos dois filmes, é a liberdade.

• o Jack já chegou a chamar a Elizabeth de Lizzie? acho que não, eu devo estar confundindo as coisas com ER. mas ficou legal assim, caiu a caráter.

• UM VIVA!, PARA FORMATAÇÕES ALTERNATIVAS WHOA. coma isso, ff-net :P e reviews sempre são bem-vindas ♥


End file.
